The Past Comes Knocking
by gothina234
Summary: One shot. The past comes back to hurt Reid and the team have to witness his time of terror. Tobias Hankel's half brother comes for revenge. Will Reid survive or will he lost the fight to stay alive?


**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here is a one-shot that I just had to get out. I just like the concept of Tobias having a half-brother out there who came after Reid. Enjoy as always and let me know what you think.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid struggled to wake up, his mind being pinned down by a sleepy haze. He moaned as he opened his eyes, he felt a mix of fear and confusion run through him as he found himself in a moving car. He was laying down but he wasn't sure how he got in the car. The last thing he remembered was walking into his apartment after working late at the BAU.

"He's waking up," a man said next to him. He panicked as he felt someone grip his jaw and then a light shine in his eyes.

"Who-" Reid began to say but struggled to get the words out.

"Don't worry, Dr Reid. Everything will make sense soon," the man above him smiled. "You've been out for a very long time, almost twelve hours. We're taking you somewhere nice and special and then we'll give your team a little call."

"What...you...do..me?" Reid said as he struggled to push past the haze. He felt weak, he didn't even have the strength to struggle as he felt the man's hand on his leg.

"Just gave you something to send you to sleep," the man informed him. "We couldn't have you making a ruckus and alerting your neighbours now could we. I won't lie to you, Dr Reid. The rest of your time with us isn't gonna to be pleasant. Don't worry though, you may survive. I hope not."

"W-Who..are you?" Reid slurred.

"A man with a score to settle. Do you remember Tobias Hankel?"

Fear enveloped Reid, this man knew about his past. "He-He took...drugged...tortured me."

"You also killed him. You know my mother wasn't really there for me when I was growing up. She left my father and I when I was young. She wanted a better life. I tried to find her but I found something more. I found out I had a big brother. I thought I could find him and get away from my shitty father, I could have a big brother to talk to. I found out he died after being shot by a FBI agent. A FBI agent by the name of Dr Spencer Reid."

"You're-" Reid said as his eyes widened slightly.

"Tobias Hankel's little brother. Now shut up, every word you say, you'll pay for. I promise you that."

**BAU**

Morgan sat at his desk and glanced over at Reid's desk. He was late and Morgan knew that he was never late unless something was wrong. He pulled out his phone and dialled Reid's number. He became frustrated when the phone rang but he ended up going to the voicemail.

"Reid, it's Morgan. You're late for work. Just call me back."

Morgan put down his phone, he was about start his paper work when Hotch stepped into the bullpen.

"I need everyone in the BAU room now," he ordered. The entire team quickly made their way to the BAU where they saw Hotch holding his cellphone. Garcia came in with her laptop in her hand.

"Hotch, what is it?" Morgan asked.

"I just got a text from Reid's phone telling me to get ready for a show."

Rossi was about to talk when a beeping noise came from her laptop, she set her laptop on the table and looked at the screen. "It's a video call and it is coming from Reid's phone."

"Put it on the plasma," Hotch ordered. Garcia placed the video call on the plasma television before answering the call. They all felt worry as an unknown man greeted them, using the phone to make the video call.

"Hello BAU team, I guess you're wondering why I have Dr Reid's phone. You see I have a score to settle with Dr Reid and I want you to all witness his punishment. Now, do any of you recognise this little place?"

The man turned the phone and a small shack came into view. Morgan shook his head as he recognised the small little shack. "Oh god! That's the shack that Tobias Hankel tortured Reid in."

"Oh well done, Derek," the man laughed as he came back into view. "Just superb work. Devil, come hold the phone and capture this little party for me." They watched as the phone changed hands. The man made his way to the car and reached into the back seat. He pulled a bound Reid causing them all to gasp. The man supported Reid's weight and they knew that Reid had gotten drugged. They all prayed, hoping that it wasn't with Diludid. Reid looked towards the small shack and he struggled weakly as he recognised it.

"No!" he pleaded. "Not here."

"Oh Reid," Garcia said as she put her hand over her mouth as she watched the man throw her friend to the ground. They were frozen with shock as they watched Reid try to get away but only move a few inches. Reid grunted in pain as the unknown man stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop hurting him," Hotch shouted.

"Why should I? He killed my big brother. Little shit deserves everything coming to him," the man said angrily before kicking Reid in the face. A small yelp escaped Reid's lips and blood poured from his nose. Another blow got delivered to his back as the man kicked him again. "You deserve everything!"

"Please...stop," Reid pleaded.

"Shut up!" the man screamed as he pushed Reid onto his back and straddled him. He lifted Reid's head up and began to deliver punch after punch into his face. He dropped Reid's head back to the ground after blood covered his fists.  
"Piece of crap!"

Reid gasped for air as he felt his head want to explode. The man lifted him up to his knees and grabbed his bloody, bruised and swollen face. "Say hi to your team."

A small whimper escaped Reid's lips as he looked into the lens of the camera. He grunted again as his body got thrown to the ground, his face meeting the rough leaves and dirt. Strong hands gripped his ankles and began to pull him towards the shack.

"No!" Reid shouted. "Please...no...not in there."

Reid whimpered as the man pulled him into the shack and into the familiar room that he recognised as his place of torture during his time with Tobias. The other man with the phone followed them. A hand wrapped into his hair and yanked him up to face the man with the phone.

"A challenge to the BAU team," the man said as he brought a knife against Reid's cheek. The entire team all prayed that the knife didn't get used but they all knew that they couldn't stop what was about to happen "Call for help. If Dr Reid survives long enough for the help to save him, he can live. If he can't survive long enough, you'll be finding a corpse."

"Please, don't hurt him!" Morgan pleaded.

"Well..." the man deliberated before he quickly brought the knife back and plunged it into Reid's back. A horrifying screech escaped Reid's lips causing the entire team to shout out for him.

White hot pain filled his back as he felt the knife enter it. He screamed and clenched his eyes shut tightly to try to help with the pain. He felt hot breath on his ear. "Bleed you bastard."

He collapsed to the floor and barely registered the rope around his hands being cut away. He watched as the man holding the phone leaned it against a small wooden support so that it focused on him. He didn't want the team to watch him die. His hand shook as he put his hand to his back and pressed it against his stab wound. He brought away his hand to see it covered in blood.

**Fifteen minutes later**

The sheriff, his men and the paramedics he had brought rushed to the shack, they opened the door to see the young FBI agent unconscious on the floor with blood soaking his back and in a small puddle on the floor. The paramedics ran over to him and lifted his shirt.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we need to get a drip started and control this bleeding. His pulse is weak too," one of them said as they both began to try to save the young man's life.

**Three hours later**

Hotch and the team rushed into emergency room and to the main desk. "I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, Spencer Reid got brought in earlier. I'm his medical contact. Is he okay? Where is he?"

A male doctor stepped forward. "I'm Dr Grey, I cared for Spencer when he got brought in. Once we stabilised him in the ER, he got rushed to surgery. He had lost a lot blood and we lost him once. He'll be out of surgery in a few hours."

"You lost him?" Blake said as she digested the information.

"We did," Dr Grey answered. "He coded in the ambulance but we managed to restart his heart in the trauma room. He's in good hands now. If you wait in the waiting room, I'll have someone come and collect you when he is out of surgery."

The team made their way to the waiting room, each of them numb from the news they had just heard. Morgan sat next to Garcia and held her close and she began to cry.

"How can anyone do this to him?" she cried.

"I want that bastard caught," JJ said angrily as she paced up and down in front of them. "He took Reid back to the one place that is hell on earth for him."

The door opened and the sheriff stepped in. "Are you the BAU?"

"We are," Hotch answered. "We spoke on the phone. Have you any leads yet?"

"Your agent's attacker got gunned down by police an hour ago, he ran into one of our roadblocks and opened fire. My men had no choice but to take him and his partner out. His name was Jacob Nelson. He injured one of my officers."

"He's dead? Are you sure it was him?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes sir, I'm sure."

**A few hours later**

Dr Grey came into the waiting room to find the BAU team sitting impatiently in their chairs. "Spencer is out of surgery. The surgeons repaired the damage from the knife wound, the knife damaged one of his kidneys and they had to remove it. His other kidney is healthy so I see no problems in the future with him having only one kidney. He's going to have to stay in hospital for a while to recover. His nose got broken and his left eye is swollen shut but he had no other broken bones. He'll make a full recovery as long as there are no problems. He won't fully wake up for at least a day, his body has taken a lot damage and needs to recover."

"We'll wait as long as we have to," Morgan said. "Can we see him?"

"He's in a private room so yes. I'll also allow him one person to stay with him but you can all visit him for a few minutes."

"Thank you," Hotch said before they all followed Dr Grey from the room and into Reid's room. They felt tears burn their eyes as they took in their injured friend. There was no colour to his skin and his face was a swollen mess. His lip cut and his eye was swollen shut, his broken nose covered in bandage. They all took in the tubes and wires connected to him. A small oxygen tube was under his nose helping with oxygen levels. Garcia stepped forward and tenderly kissed the top of his head.

"You're safe now," she whispered to him.

"I want to stay with him," Morgan said as he stood over Reid and put his hand on Reid's hand, he hated how cold Reid felt. He grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered him with it.

"There you go," he said as he covered him.

**The next day**

Reid let out a small whine as he woke up, he sluggishly opened his eyes to find that only one would open. He looked to his side and saw Morgan asleep.

"M-Morgan," Reid called in almost a whisper. He watched as Morgan opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hey kid," Morgan smiled gently as he shuffled forward. "You're in the hospital. You are safe now."

"Feel weak," Reid moaned as he licked his lips. "How bad?"

"Broken nose, a swollen eye and a lot of bruising. You lost a lot of blood from your stab wound. One of your kidneys got damaged and they had to remove it. They lost you in the ambulance but they got your heart started again. Your blood work showed you'd been injected with a sedative multiple times. The man who did this to you is dead. He ran into a police roadblock and opened fire on them. He can't hurt you anymore."

"He was Tobias's half-brother," Reid said quietly. "He must have taken me from my apartment."

Small tears came down Reid's cheeks as he remembered being stabbed.

"Hey, don't cry," Morgan soothed. "You're okay now."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Reid cried gently. "He wouldn't stop beating me."

"Hey, the most important thing now is that you are safe and that you are alive," Morgan smiled at him. "We'll talk about this later when you are stronger. Just know that the team is going to stay with you through this."

"When I'm better, can I stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can," Morgan said. He saw Reid's eyes begin to droop. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Morgan watched as his friend fell back to sleep. He knew Reid's recovering was going to take a long time but he was determined to be there for his friend as long as it took. The entire team was a family and family cared for family.

**Please review**


End file.
